


Frozen Heart (A Kristanna & Elsamaren Story)

by major_fangirl



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ahtohallan River (Disney), Earth, F/F, F/M, Fire, Kristanna, Northuldra (Disney), Water, air, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_fangirl/pseuds/major_fangirl
Summary: Anna knows how Kristoff feels about her. But ever since what happened with Hans, she can't bring herself to trust it. She's too afraid of love. She thinks that's all that love is; lying to and tricking the person you claim to love. Elsa has spent a lot of time trying to convince Anna to trust Kristoff, but her sister is just too scared. But Anna is trying; she is trying so hard.Elsa understands Anna's fear of love. But Elsa isn't afraid of love; she's just never wanted it or understood why people want it so badly. She's never felt that kind of thing for anyone. That's how she enjoys her life-independence. But life has all sorts of other plans for her.In this story, join Anna on her personal mission to heal from the pain of the past; join Elsa on her quest to discover herself and who she really is; join Kristoff on his mission to win Anna over; and lastly, join all of them on a journey to the Enchanted Forest, where life will hit them all with a curveball that will change all of them forever.Based around the events of Frozen and Frozen 2. I claim no rights for the characters and the plot lines from the movies.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Anna

_Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you._

Those words play again and again in my head like a record. All I can think about is what Hans said and did. It has me messed up, more than I ever imagined possible.

I walk up the stairs and deliver a glass of water to Elsa, who has been feeling a little overwhelmed lately with her duties as queen. She takes the water with a smile and thanks me.

"Let me know if you need anything else," I say quietly and head back towards the door.

"Anna, we should talk," Elsa says, setting her water down and sitting up in her bed. I turn around and walk back towards her, sitting gingerly on the edge of her bed.

"About?" I ask, trying to remain calm. There's a lot of things running through my head; a lot of ideas of things she could want to talk about. It's making me nervous.

"Hans," she said quickly. I look down at the floor and tap my fingers anxiously on my leg.

"Why?" I ask in a barely audible whisper.

"Because it's destroying you," Elsa says and reaches over, putting her hand on mine.

"I'm fine," I say, still not looking at her.

"You are not fine. I know you're with Kristoff, but what happened with Hans is still in your head. And it's going to ruin your future relationships if you don't deal with it, Anna. Just let me help," Elsa begs.

"There's nothing to deal with. I'm fine Elsa. Now Kristoff and I are going to take a walk into town. Might be the last nice day we get before the autumn weather starts," I say and stand up, smoothing out the skirt of my dress.

"Anna wait please-" Elsa starts, but I cut her off.

"Elsa just let it go! Please!" I shout. I don't mean to yell at her, but she needs to respect my boundaries.

Elsa draws back a little bit, clearly shocked by my outburst.

"Alright Anna," she says quietly. She picks up her book and gets back to reading, sipping her water quietly.

"I didn't mean to upset you," I say.

"It's fine Anna. Go on, I'm sure Kristoff will be ready to go soon," she says and gives me a weak smile. I sigh and nod my head, though she doesn't see it, and I leave her room, shutting the door softly behind me.

I walk down the stairs and outside to the stables where Kristoff is talking to Sven while he waits for me to be ready.

"Kristoff," I say, making him jump.

"Anna you scared me!" He says and laughs, putting his hand on his chest. Sven hops excitedly over to me and I pet him for a second before Kristoff comes over too.

_If only there was someone out there who loved you._

I give Kristoff a weak smile to avoid giving away the thoughts that just crossed my mind. I can't let him know how afraid I am. He knows what Hans did, and he's angry about it, but he has no idea how much it's affecting me.

"Ready to go?" I ask with a smile, giving Sven a pat on the head.

"Yes ma'am," he says. "I'll see you later Sven. Behave." Sven lays down on a small pile of hay and closes his eyes to sleep. We leave the stables and walk out of the gates and Kristoff takes my hand carefully.

Kristoff and I walk slowly, walking along the docks. I watch as the small waves crash against the stone of the harbor. Ships come and go, of course, for trade. I stop walking and close my eyes, listening to the water.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asks.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just...just enjoying this beautiful day," I say and turn my head to him with a smile.

"Beautiful just like you," Kristoff says. I look at him with wide eyes and blush tomato red.

"You...you really think I'm beautiful?" I say and tuck some hair behind my ear.

_If only there was someone out there who loved you._

"Yes, I do Anna," he says and smiles back at me awkwardly. He is just as socially awkward as me, if not more.

"I...um...thank you," I stutter and smile at him again. I refuse to believe that voice in my head. It's possible for someone to love me. It has to be. I skip over to him and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. After the initial shock, he puts his hands on my back and kisses me back. I open my eyes and see a couple people by us staring and pull away from him, a little embarrassed by our little display.

"We should...we should get back...Elsa has some special plans tonight for dinner...and it is charades night," I say.

"Yea...that's a good idea," Kristoff says. He takes my hand again and we walk slowly back to the castle.

"Look at that sunset," I say with a gasp, stopping to take in the view. Kristoff stands behind me with his hand on my back. The sunset is absolutely beautiful.

"Kristoff," I say and turn my head back to look at him.

"Yea?" He asks, looking down at me.

"I could stay here like this forever," I admit and turn back to the sunset. I lean my head back against his chest and take a deep breath. I've never felt so content.


	2. Elsa

I watch from the balcony of my bedroom as Anna and Kristoff stand together, admiring the sunset. I can't help but smile a bit.

"Anna! Kristoff!" I call out with a giggle. They both look up to me and I swear I can see them blushing from here.

"Coming!" Anna calls back. Her and Kristoff take hands and come back inside the gates and I laugh as I leave and meet them at the doors to the castle.

"So our special dinner plans...right this way," I say and turn around, leading Anna and Kristoff down the hall to the large dining hall. Once we get into the dining hall I turn around and hold my arms up.

"For you guys," I say. Anna and Kristoff look around in amazement.

"What's this?" Anna asks.

"A dinner, for us to spend some time together. And for us to talk," I say.

"Elsa...if you try to talk about what I think you're going to talk about...it's not happening," Anna says.

"I know Anna, I know. Not about that. I promise. Now go ahead and sit down," I say and smile. She nods and goes to her favorite spot at the table: the one by the window. Kristoff walks up to me next.

"She needs to talk about it or it's going to destroy her," he whispers. Luckily Anna is talking to Olaf so she isn't paying attention.

"I know. I tried this morning and she shut me down. Maybe if you tried-" I say. He cuts me off.

"No. I won't do that to her. If she brings it up, then fine. But I won't force her to talk about it," Kristoff says sternly. I let out a sigh.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Just...be good to her, Kristoff. That's all I ask of you," I say and cross my arms.

"I promise," he says. I nod and he goes over to where Anna is and sits next to her. She beams when he starts talking to her. I smile and ring the bell for the staff to bring in the meal and take a place next to Anna, across from Kristoff.

"Elsa this is lovely but there's gotta be some sort of special occasion, right? I mean why would you go through all of this trouble without a motivation?" Anna asks me.

"You are my motivation. Can't I do something special for my sister just because?" I ask.

"Yea...I was just wondering," she says.

We make our plates and start eating, but Anna is picking at her food, so I nudge Kristoff's leg with my foot under the table. He looks at me confused and I nod my head in Anna's direction. She's looking down at her plate, using her fork to shove the food around, eating a couple of super small bites here and there.

"Not hungry?" I ask her. She shakes her head and stands up, throwing her napkin down on the table and speed-walking out of the dining hall. I look at Kristoff and he looks just as confused as me.

"I'm going to go check on her," I say and stand up.

"No, Elsa, let me," Kristoff says. He wears a sincere look, so I give him a nod of approval and he walks out after Anna.

"So does this mean no dessert?" Olaf asks, hopping out of his chair with a giggle.

"No, Olaf. You can have dessert still. It's your favorite. Ice cream cake," I say and chuckle a little bit. Olaf has always been a source comic relief for me.

"Hurray!" He says and hurries off into the kitchen. The kitchen servants absolutely adore him. He's helped them prepare meals numerous times.

"Olaf, you stay with them and have your cake. I'm going to go check on Anna," I call out into the kitchen.

"Mmmmkay," he mumbles, his mouth already full of ice cream cake. I laugh and shake my head and walk up the stairs to Anna's room. I knock gently. There's no response so I open the door slowly and see Anna crying on the floor, Kristoff bent over next to her just trying to comfort her.

"Anna..." I say and crouch down on the other side of her.

"What..." she asks.

"Is this about...you know..." I ask cautiously. I'm afraid saying his name will trigger her and make this worse. She simply nods and I sigh.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I wish I could fix this..." I say and rub her back above Kristoff's hand.

"You could freeze his kingdom like you did with Arendelle before," Kristoff says and laughs a little bit. He must've been joking. But I'm not taking it that way.

"That's actually a good idea. I'll go over there by ship, requesting to see their king and then on my way in I could freeze it," I say.

"What if they take you prisoner?" Anna asks, sitting up and quickly swiping at her cheeks to dry them. She looks back at Kristoff and suddenly she scoots closer to him and leans against his chest. This takes Kristoff by surprise too, but he simply puts his arms around her and hugs her close.

"They won't. And if they do somehow, I'll find a way out. I won't do it, of course, unless you want me to. If revenge is something you want, I will do that," I say.

"No...leave it alone. Please. I don't want you to get hurt," Anna says.

"Alright, then that's that. I won't do it," I say. She reaches out and I take her hand reassuringly. She turns away from me after a moment and hides her face against Kristoff's chest.

"Let's get you to bed," Kristoff says gently.

"I know what you need," I say. I run down to my room and get in a drawer, pulling out mother's scarf. I come back to Anna and put it around her and we all climb onto her bed. She leans against Kristoff and I sit on the edge of her bed.

_Where the north wind meets the sea,_

_There's a river, full of memory,_

_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound,_

_For in this river, all is found._

_In her waters, deep and true,_

_Lay the answers, and a path for you,_

_Dive down deep into her sound,_

_But not too far, or you'll be drowned._

_Yes, she will sing to those who hear,_

_And in her song, all magic flows,_

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?_

_Where the north wind meets the sea,_

_There's a mother, full of memory,_

_Come, my darling, homeward bound,_

_When all is lost, and all is found._

I look up when I finish the song and Anna is fast asleep, laying on the bed next to Kristoff, who is sitting there looking at her.

"Still works," I say and cover Anna up with a blanket. I leave mother's scarf with her and Kristoff turns off her lamp. We leave her room, letting her get some peaceful sleep.


	3. Anna

"Ahhh!" I wake up screaming, my throat raw. Luckily, the sun is rising so I don't have to go back to sleep. I walk down the hall and knock on the door to Kristoff's room. He opens the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Anna?" He asks, his voice low and sleepy.

"I had a nightmare," I admit, looking down at the ground, my cloak wrapped around me. I hear Kristoff sigh and he steps forward and wraps his arms around me, just holding me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Not right now. Just...just hold me, please," I choke out. I want to cry, but I need to be as strong as possible.

"Elsa will kill us...but come here," he says quietly. He pulls me into his room and he climbs into his bed. He leans back on the pillows and puts his arms out and I climb onto the bed and curl up next to him. He puts his arm around me and I suddenly start crying, hiding my face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I wish I could've stopped that from happening. I should've known..." Kristoff says.

"It's alright. It isn't your fault..." I say and wipe my face.

"Here," Kristoff says. He sits up and gently wipes the tears from under my eyes.

"Thank you..." I say. I scoot closer to him and he pulls the blanket up over us. He lays back and puts his arm back around me. I find myself relaxing a little bit my eyelids are getting heavy. I try so hard, but end up falling asleep. I can't help it. I feel so safe and warm next to Kristoff.

"Anna!" I jolt awake when I hear Elsa's voice yelling my name in the hallway. She's too close for me to sneak out and meet her. There's a pounding on the door.'

"Kristoff Anna's missing!" Elsa yells. Kristoff goes to get up and go to the door but Elsa is already busting in to his room. She must think he's still asleep.

"Kristoff, Anna is-" she starts but she looks at me laying in his bed.

"Elsa it's not what it looks like," I say and stand up. My nightgown is still on and my cloak is still wrapped around me.

"What's going on? Why is she in your bed?" Elsa asks, looking at Kristoff and pointing at me.

"Elsa I promise it's not that. I had a nightmare and I came to see Kristoff. I just...I needed to be with him, Elsa," I say and walk towards her. Her eyes are wide and she has a mixture of anger and confusion on her face. She looks at me, her eyes still wide, and starts to protest.

"I promise...Elsa, please..." I say and take her hands. She looks into my eyes and is clearly studying me, trying to search for any sign that I'm lying. Then she looks at Kristoff and studies his face and body language. She's always been good at reading people.

"I believe you. But...that doesn't mean I like it. Next time, at least wake me up and let me know first so I don't panic. And...no...funny business," Elsa says. She gives me a hug and sighs.

"I'm sorry Anna," she says quietly.

"I'm sorry too Elsa. I just...I'm struggling right now," I respond just as quietly. She pulls out of the hug and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"I know. Don't be afraid to talk to us. We love you," she says. She walks out of Kristoff's room, leaving the door cracked behind her. I sigh and sit down on the edge of the bed. Kristoff comes over and sits down next to me.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I don't know what to feel right now. But I'll be okay. I always am," I say. I kiss Kristoff's cheek and stand up.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up for the day and take a walk. Try to clear my head," I say.

"Okay. I'll be around, if you need me," Kristoff says. He stands up and comes over to me before I leave and puts a hand on my waist, turning me back to face him. When I turn to him he kisses me gently and I return the kiss. He pulls away with a smile, his face red, and opens the door, escorting me out. I feel myself blushing and I smile at him before returning to my room to wash up. I put on my undergarments and decide on a pale yellow printed dress with long sleeves. I put on my heels and wander down the hall and outside. It's a little chilly today, especially compared to yesterday, but the sun is shining and the fresh air is nice.

I inhale deeply and enjoy the sun on my face for a moment before heading out of the gates and along the docks; my favorite place to walk. I love the sound of the waves and the smell of saltwater air. I walk out onto one of the docks and stand at the end of it, letting the breeze hit my face and watching the ships sailing past Arendelle. One ship going by has a flag that looks familiar. And they're actually coming this way. I squint to get a better look at the flag and almost pass out: the Southern Isles.

My body is frozen as I watch the ship get closer to the harbor.

"Your highness, are you alright?" A man asks. I shake my head slightly and glance back at the ship coming into the harbor.

"Do you need help?" He asks, stepping closer to me.

"Kristoff..." I say, slightly under my breath. I can't back up any further or I'll fall into the water.

"Come along, ma'am, let's get you to the doctor," he says.

"Just...I need to go home," I say.

"Alright, if you say so," the man says. He escorts me back to the palace and as soon as the gates open, Elsa and Kristoff are there.

"Anna what's going on?" Elsa asks, thanking the man silently for bringing me home.

"I just...I went into a small panic...there was a ship from the Southern Isles in the harbor...I just panicked," I say. I look over at Kristoff, who is watching me with concern. He probably doesn't believe that that's all it is. Elsa has ahold of my hands and is giving me the same look of concern.

"I'm okay guys. Really," I say. I turn to Kristoff and step towards him and open my mouth like I want to say something. But I just close the space between us and wrap my arms around his torso, resting my cheek on his chest. He puts his arms around me and rests his chin on top of my head.

"Anna you're shaking," he says. I don't respond and just hold onto him tighter.

"Don't leave me Kristoff..." I whisper. I know he looks up at Elsa because of the wide eyed look on her face as she looks at Kristoff.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says and tightens his grip on me.

"Come on, let's get inside," Elsa says gently, putting one hand on my shoulder and one on Kristoff's. He nods and we all walk inside together, Kristoff not taking his arm from around me.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I didn't realize that we were still doing trade with them. I'll take care of that as soon as possible," Elsa says as we all sit down in the lounge room. I sit next to Kristoff on the couch and he puts his arm around me.

"It's okay," I whisper and close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Do you need anything?" Elsa asks. I stand up and rub my face, walking towards the doorway.

"I just...I need some rest. Goodnight," I say quietly. I shut the door quietly behind me and walk to my room, knowing Elsa and Kristoff are going to smother me in the morning. But I'm too tired to care. I simply fall face first onto my bed and within minutes, I'm out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't my best work, but I'm still proud of it and I want to share it with you all. Enjoy!


End file.
